The Patrolling
by BeingIsabelle
Summary: One-shot. 'If you keep doing this I will incorrectly assume that you are in love with me.' She snickered. But when Malfoy pushed her up against the castle wall, she couldn't snickered anymore.


A/N: oh I love inspirations!

* * *

It was late at night when Hermione Granger went out of her dormitory to do her patrolling. Being a fifth-grade student and a Prefect at the same time could be tiring sometimes, for living proof, have a glimpse of the know-it-all, with her bushy hair and blurry eyes.

Hermione yawned, and stepped out into the corridor, wand out. Apparently she had been studying into ungodly hours, because her steps sounded heavy.

She silently cursed herself. Even with the O. coming up, she still should be having a solid seven-hour sleep every night.

Reaching into her pocket, Hermione took out a small flask and took a large gulp rather unladylike. Clever as Hermione, she had prepared herself a full flask of Awakening Potion, just in case.

'Oh is our know-it-all prefect drinking in this late hour?' a voice drawled.

Hermione groaned in the inside. Why oh why did she have to come across the last person she ever wanted to see on this planet now when she was in this state?

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?'

'I am patrolling.' he drawled, 'unlike you, Granger. Mind you, drinking is not good for your health and certainly not allowed in the school.'

She rounded on him, 'I am not drinking, Malfoy, now go back where you come from, I can do my patrolling in this area on my own.'

Malfoy changed the subject, however. 'Where's Weasley? Shouldn't he be patrolling with you today?'

'None of your business, Malfoy, just leave me alone.' Hermione walked past him and down a few flights of stairs onto the second floor.

Malfoy, however, chose to ignore her. 'You know, maybe I should report this, Weasley not being where he should be during his night of patrolling. Think how many points Gryffindor will lose because of this.'

Hermione turned her head and gave Malfoy a glare so angry that, even with Malfoy's nerves, upon seeing that he shrunk a little.

'Don't you dare, Malfoy, or help me Godric I will kill you.'

He smirked rather unashamedly, 'oooh now I'm really afraid, Granger.'

Hermione ignored him this time, checking the empty classrooms on her way, searching for students out of bed at this time of the night, whether to meet their secret dates or to try to sneak a few quills and other stuff into their bags. She had seen so many of these students, out of beds after curfew, mostly trying to meet their boy or girlfriends.

As she was thinking and Malfoy was mumbling behind her, looking for any topic that might be sensitive to her, a classroom door not far away from them opened rather noisily.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' Hermione sighed and went quickly forward to note down the couple's names and houses.

Malfoy watched her from a small distance behind, his dark grey eyes brightened up for some unknown reasons.

'Hey Granger!' After Hermione had left the two students, Malfoy raced to her side, not just followed her anymore.

'What if it's you who got caught back there?'

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, 'and may I ask what's that supposed to mean?'

Malfoy stared at her as if a horn had just grown out of her hair, 'and everyone says you are the brightest of our age, Granger, but by the look of it, you clearly don't deserve the title.'

Hermione scoffed, 'say what you want to say, Malfoy, it's not like I'm going to listen to your every word.' She paused, 'I thought you were here for your patrolling. What are you doing, following me all this time? I guess you have your own area to check on, or is it because your darling Pansy Parkinson is not feeling well tonight, and you don't dare to patrol the dark and deserted castle all by yourself, so you came and happened to see me there and followed me?'

After the effort to find something that could get to Granger's nerves and failed, her words were like salts on his wound, stabbing him in a way he didn't even know he could feel.

'First and foremost, Granger, she is not my "darling".' He growled, and Hermione, though shocked by his sudden change of attitude, was delighted to know that she had got to him. The first thing he explained was the denial, huh.

'And second and equally important, I am not a coward.'

Hermione actually grinned at his arrogant explanations. In denial, again.

'Then why are you following me? If you keep doing this I will incorrectly assume that you are in love with me, which, you might say, is unthinkable, impossible, and the very thought taints your pure blood.' She snickered.

But when Malfoy pushed her up against the castle wall, she couldn't snickered anymore, or even conjure so much as a smile.

'Maybe I am, Granger, maybe I am in love with you.'

And with an evil grin and a shine of success in his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her.

-THE END-

* * *

A/N: it's rather short:P

-Isabelle


End file.
